


Love 8ites

by KR Grim (KR_Grim)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Grim/pseuds/KR%20Grim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mechanics are similar. The differences are expected. The results? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> So I write John/Vriska <3 and I had to make a little epilogue for it. So here it is, in two parts: Something Grim Wrote That He's Finally Putting Up Because Sexytimes Cannot Be Stopped Dammit.
> 
> Also, the title of the chapter comes from an Alice Cooper song. It's a good song, and one that I like to think works really well for the whole John/Vriska relationship.

The nude form of Vriska Serket was inviting, more inviting than he would have believed it could have been five years ago. Her gray carapace, marked in various places by battles long gone, against her enemies, against his friends, against Bec Noir in the last few moments before the detonation of the Tumor… John’s fingers traced his favorite scar. It was right under her right eye, following the curve of her face and crossing perpendicular to her already-flushing lips. She motioned for John to come over to the table, and without even thinking, he was already there.

Her alien fingers began running across his budding chest hairs. She was cold to the touch, which wasn’t exactly surprising. He had likened her blood to an ice-pak when they’d first met, and the comparison still held true. Slowly, he reached an arm around her. He would pull her in close, and possibly…

A sensation of pain ran through his body. He looked down and saw that she had scratched his chest with her talon-like nails. Four perfect scratches, deep enough to draw forth four crimson rivulets of blood. Her fingers now had some of his blood on them, and she raised one digit slowly to her mouth, uncurling her tongue and seductively licking it clean. She shuddered. “Such an exquisite taste,” she said, her voice soft and sweet. “The most beautiful taste I can imagine.” She gently licked his blood off her remaining fingers before placing an arm around his shoulder.

It was about then that John pulled her close and kissed her. He could taste the blood still on her lips, could feel her cold breath on his skin. It was inviting and intoxicating, and as their lips parted he could see, for the first time, what he hadn’t been able to see clearly before. Every pupil had its own iris, deep blue, which was then surrounded by the yellow eyes he had come to know and love.

His hand slowly traveled down her carapace. Instinct was guiding him. It stopped between her legs. There should have been something there, if she were human. He wasn’t sure what it would feel like, but he was fairly certain it wouldn’t be a thin, resilient membrane. Vriska grinned at him. Her cold fingers closed around his member, slowing the bloodflow. She looked at him, her grin pleading him to do something. “Don’t forget a knife,” she’d told him. She had made it sound important. He grabbed it, carefully scoring her abdomen like she’d scored his chest, four thin lines by knife-point.

The blood was hotter than he’d imagined, and he dipped a few fingertips in it. Bringing his fingers close to his mouth, he could smell the scent of fermented blueberries and strange pheremones, which only excited him further. He gave a finger a cautious lick, and he could feel the warmth spread throughout his body. Troll blood, it seemed, was an aphrodisiac. For humans, at least.

John pressed against her, the wounds in his chest re-opening. The blood traveled downwards, mixing along the way. Vriska laughed a little, in an almost embarrassed way. “My blood’s mixing with the blood of a mutant…” The twin trails flowed down. Before he’d gone through with this, Dave had warned him that blood made a horrible lubricant (although John didn’t want to know how he’d found that out). Now, he wasn’t so sure that would be true of human/troll mating. He lined his member, sticky with blue and red blood, at the center of the membrane.

The blood seemed to burn it away as he slowly pushed forward. Inside was a tight crevice, and as he slowly slid in, instinct again took the reins, feeling that it was in familiar territory. His hips slowly began pumping as he moved in and out.

Vriska grabbed his hair and forced him down into a kiss. It was more physical than she’d been previously, but apart from the pain in his hair roots, John didn’t seem to mind at all. Her teeth cut into his lower lip, and he reined in the pain he felt as she drew even more of his red blood. Besides, it was beginning to mix exquisitely with the pleasure he was feeling from her body’s response to his continued movement. He could feel the flowing “genetic material” that would normally have been collected in a pail. It served a different purpose this time, coating the length of John’s shaft as he began moving faster, pumping harder into her tight opening.

She tightened further around him. This would be her orgasm, he thought feverishly. He had brought her to the ultimate height of pleasure, and her nails dug into his back as he continued his relentless pounding, seeking release as she squeezed down on him even harder.

Finally, he came. His seed sailed through her soaked passages, the genetic material triggering the awakening of something long dormant in Vriska’s body, something her genetics had yearned for without knowledge. She accepted the alien seed, even as she grew personally fertile for the first time in the life of any troll since before recorded history. She kissed him gently, holding his sweating, bleeding form close. “I love you, John,” she said softly.

“And I love you, Vriska,” he replied. They shared another kiss, even though John’s lips were bleeding, and Vriska rubbed a finger in their mixed blood before using the odd pigment to draw a blue-and-red heart on the surface of the table. She smiled as he lay next to her, the both of them drifting off. Everything was perfect.


	2. I'M WH8T?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies. They happen sometimes. Especially with unprotected sex. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, after I'd written that ending to the last chapter there was pretty much no way I wasn't doing this one. :D

The sound of Vriska’s dry heaves echoed throughout the rooms of the hive she and John had built for each other in the wake of Bec Noir’s death. The bathroom had all the standard accoutrements, a toilet, a bathtub, a sink (Vriska would never have let anyone know how overjoyed she was that John not only knew but _used_ the proper names for everything). This was the eighth straight day that her body had either thrown up or tried to throw up almost as soon as she woke, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Her stomach gracefully allowed her to raise her head to look at herself in the mirror that overlooked the sink. Her eyes were a more bleary yellow than usual, and her vision eightfold was behaving oddly.

John was in the kitchen again. He had made steak and eggs for breakfast, which had helped calm her stomach in the previous two days. She ate slowly, savoring the flavor. John tenderly sniffed the air. “Throwing up again?” She nodded. “I think we should call Rose and Kanaya over, see what they think.”

“Ughhhhhhhh…” Vriska glared at him feebly. “I suppose. Since it’s the eighth day and I haven’t had any other sickness issues.” She took a swig of the orange juice John had graciously provided. “Not even a nosebleed or a head cold. Just hurl, hurl, huuuuuuuurrrrrrrrl.” She shuddered slightly. “And only in the morning.”

Kanaya and Rose were quick to arrive. Kanaya’s glow was toned down by the balaclava she wore, although her eyes still shone more than anything ought to have a right to. She began examining Vriska in a very clinical way, with Rose occasionally coughing to stop her from having any fun or enjoying herself. Of course, Kanaya then took a small nip from Vriska’s neck. Vriska wasn’t sure if it was standard medicinal procedure for a rainbow drinker or if she’d just wanted to vent some anger at Vriska having chosen John instead of her fellow troll.

Kanaya looked confused, and she went into whispered conversation with Rose. The whispers soon turned out to be unnecessary, as Kanaya shouted “What?!” at the top of her higher-capacity lungs. Rose replied something that sounded like Egg Rent, John shot her an “are you sure” look, Rose nodded, and John fainted.

“Wait, wait, wait, back up.” Vriska looked at the two of them. “What’s egg rent and why did it make John faint?”

“The term,” said Rose, “is pregnant.”

“And it means,” said Kanaya, “that there’s a human wriggler, or possibly a human troll hybrid wriggler, growing inside you. And it’s going to get bigger and bigger until it hatches from your body.” Kanaya’s face turned a delicate green. “Right out through your… um… your gene chute.”

“It shouldn’t happen,” said Rose, “from what I’ve learned of troll physiology. You’ve got the organs, but from what I understand, they’re vestigial.”

“Apparently,” said Vriska, standing up and grabbing John, “they’re not anymore. So what’s the deal? What happens now?”

“Well, we’ll have to do checks, and vigorous exercise is out of the question unless you want a miscarriage.” Vriska quirked an eyebrow.

“The wriggler hasn’t hatched yet. A miscarriage is kinda like stomping on an egg.” Vriska blanched.

“So wait. You’re saying I’m growing an egg inside me, and if I’m too… vigorous I’m going to break my egg before the wriggler even has a chance to prove itself?”

“That’s the gist of it.” Vriska blanched.

“Jegus. And I thought humans had it easy. You mean your wrigglers can die before they even — “

“That’s not the only thing that can cause a miscarriage, or a birth defect, which is worse in some cases.” Rose pulled out a small book. “Now then, John has recently taken to smoking an inherited pipe, correct?” Vriska nodded. “Tell him to take it outdoors, or the baby might be hurt. And I understand that you’re an aficionado of fermented beverages?” Vriska nodded again. “No more drinking. Alcohol often causes brain damage to unborn children, and overdrinking can lead to miscarriage as well.”

Vriska was now almost as pale as Kanaya. “So… no drinking, no smoke, no exercise? What am I going to do, sit on the couch all day? I can’t do that! I need adventure!”

“You can do some exercise. I’d just avoid anything too strenuous.” Vriska breathed a sigh of relief. “After all, being too sedentary would also be a bad idea.” Vriska nodded.

“So… when do I lay the egg?”

“You don’t,” replied Rose. “Over time, your midsection will grow to accommodate the growing infant within you, and eventually you’ll give birth. This will probably limit your activity as the baby grows into the third trimester.” Vriska walked over to John, lifting him up.

“So how long will this take, anyway?”

“The wrigglers will pop in about nine months.” Kanaya licked a fang. “And yes, I mean wrigglers in the plural sense. Seriously. You have two of them growing inside you.” Rose arched an eyebrow at her. “I tasted three colors of blood. One of which was a branch-off of the hemospectrum and the other of which was a bit bright for a pure-blood troll. It suggests two troll-human hybrids.”

“…Great. I’m gonna hatch two mutant freaks inside of me.” She sat John down on the couch, then sat next to him, an arm around him. “Can him and me still… you know?”

“For quite a while,” said Rose. “I’d say right up until about the eighth or ninth month.” Vriska grinned.

“Well, that, at least, is a relief. Now go away. I don’t want you two seeing him faint again when I tell him there’s two grubs in my gut.” Rose and Kanaya chuckled as they left, closing the door behind them. Vriska sighed at John’s unconscious body. How the hell was she going to tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for my personal take on what their kids would look like:
> 
> http://i459.photobucket.com/albums/qq311/grim_jiiha/Homestuck/JVKids.png


End file.
